


Хром как бронза

by Gavrusssha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Greece, Gen, Sparta - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…А скажут ведь, что их было триста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хром как бронза

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigrapolosataya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tigrapolosataya).



> Все несовпадения с учебником истории намеренны.

…А скажут ведь, что их было триста. Но трехста воинов быть никак не могло. Судите сами: Медноголовый Ликест собрал пять раз по сто, в походе отстали двенадцать, сам Ликест отобрал сто и пятьдесят, посадил на лодки, сказал – гребите! Примете бой на воде.

Где-то эти сто и пятьдесят отборных спартанцев и сейчас болтаются между заливом Аклик и Черным Рогом, страдая от похмелья и морской болезни, а еще от суеверного страха – Посейдон неласков к лаконцам, плохо плавают, прекрасно тонут. Игер плавал отлично, гораздо лучше, чем ходил, но блюют и колыхаются в скорлупках посреди винной зелени - избранные. Игер, он не из этих.

Ладно.

Потом Меднолобый вздумал заночевать в ахейской деревушке, расшугал клинками жителей, отобрал у пастухов стадо, проредил блеющее – поужинали. Выпили, по такой паркой, влажной жаре как не выпить, итого считайте: легли триста с огузком, встали едва триста – бронзового оружия у крестьян, конечно, не было, откуда бы, но и кремневым они управились, что любо-дорого. Бегали б еще быстрее – цены бы им не было, как ополчению, но от Меднощекого далеко не сбежишь, всех положил, так своих не вернуть. Ушли, ругаясь страшно, поминая богов, как родных, вслед блеяли осиротевшие овцы. Солнце припекало, и мерещилось все время что-то на горизонте Игеру, как бы плясали холмы, потрясая камнями, и еще мухи беспокоили очень, путались в бороде, лезли в глаза. 

В общем, как обычно: ждали ахейцев с запада, а они насыпались, как из мешка, с севера, два отряда, чернявые и горбоносые, горластые и шустрые, числом под сотню на круг, да еще в шлемах, да еще с тяжелыми, не кожаными, щитами, да еще свежие, как оливки. Медноглазый Ликест проклял дозорных кратко и богохульно - лаконично - замахал листовидным мечом, заорал и кинулся, по обыкновению, в самую гущу, а за ним – спартанцы: резать, топтать, грызть. Вино земли, о Посейдон непобежденный, соль и хлеб. Было триста неполных – осталось неполных двести, в ахейских гнутых шлемах зато. Безмозглым бы Ликеста прозвать, да вслух, да по отцу, да в рожу его порыжелую. И-и-эх! 

Стало ясно, как день, что придется разделиться. Сотня ушла на север, посмотреть, нет ли кого еще, оставшиеся поплелись к нависшим с юга холмам, за холмами отчетливо вставали горы, невысокая мощная гряда, выломанным зубом между скалами-стражами – Фермопилы, что ли? – светлел проход. Откуда ни возьмись объявились пропавшие дозорные, шаркая бесследными мягкими опорками, заросшие, как пастухи-горяне, не отличишь. Возвестили Меднозубому, что за холмами нехорошо, что между холмами и горами – наконец-то, слава богам! – Дисий с головным отрядом, но не со всем, что две по пять рук и еще пятеро утопали куда-то, что в лагере жгут костры и жарят мясо, что девки ихние, ахейские, непричесанные, визжат, и что самое время напасть, пока беспечный Дисий пузо подставляет. 

Потом-то скажут аэды, что их было триста. Аэдам-то что, их аэдское дело сплетни рифмовать, а после Дисия с его пузом всего-то два десятка на теплый пепел лагеря и повалилось. И, что характерно, среди них Ликест, Медножопый - грязный, изгвазданный в неизвестно чьей крови и бараньем жиру, но живой, как таракан. Игер как это дело увидел – так сразу с горя в сон и провалился. И снилась ему чепуха всякая, грязная ликестова рожа и слова, темные, грязные: «Ты это, Игер... Ты здесь покарауль, задержи, Игер… А мы за подкреплением». За каким, в Ахерон его ногой, подкреплением? В Спарту, что ли? 

Первернулся Игер на другой бок – и помогло, и приснилась ему мама Каллиста, обнимала его, маленького хромоножку, мягкими руками и почему-то плакала. А больше ничего не снилось.

В детстве учили Игера хорошо, правильно учили, как гражданина, несмотря, что илот. Странная эта шутка Тихе-судьбы объяснялась просто: Каллиста-илотка родила культяпого младенца от спартанца Геста, а чтобы уберечь его от смерти, убогого, сказала, что, мол, раб. Пусть живет, кому мешает. Гесту, видимо, не мешал. Учил мечному делу сам, вопреки закону, и Закону учил, и о богах рассказывал многое, что и в храмовой школе не всем рассказывают. По молодости Гест попутешествовал, знал немало, о многом мог рассказать и умолчать – о многом. Старый царь Корм с Гестом сам-лично знаком, с прежним полководцем, не Ликестом, Лавасом - побратимы, так что попал Игер в казармы, против всех законов попал, себе в укоризну и на беду. Дрался-то он хорошо, только что ж – хромой в Спарте, как прокаженный, ни друзей, ни покровителя, ни славы. Воюй, Игер-илот, хром и нем. Радуйся, как ахейцы говорят. Живи.

Это потом скажут, что против тылового отряда Дисия в Фермопилах стояло триста воинов. Спартанцев. Аэдам что – им за складную ложь платят. Сами посудите: где бы между близнецов-Фермопил трехстам стать, если Игеру-коротышке там – один раз хорошо размахнуться? 

Один раз – но так, чтоб от рассвета до заката, длинным рыжим солнечным бликом на бронзовом лезвии, вот так – чтоб за всех. 

Триста, эх! Скажут же. 

Ну, не плачь, мама.

fin


End file.
